Plastic
by Zephyr-lilies
Summary: Celena x Van; slight Dilandau x Van. Celena only has a vague childhood memory of Van, will Dalandau's infatuation with the king stir up her memories and remind Celena of what it is like to live?


Warning: Contains hints of slash. Don't like, Don't Read.

Authors Notes: Eventual Celena / Van. Slight possibility of Dilandau/ Van

Slightly raw, abstract and short introduction (might stand as one shot)

**Introduction**

Silvery-blue metal thudding against a harsh steel platform followed by screaming releases of hydraulic pressure. One by one the melefs landed. A thick blanket of heavy black smog suffocated the landing bay; frantically the minions fixed, coughed, healed, hacked, cleaned and wheezed. The men and their melefs their patient patients. Sudden rush of small-boys-come-full-time-killing-machines towards the showers.

Dragon Slayers and Showers:

- Boys will be boys. No matter how many times any one tells them they will run indoors.

- They will ALWAYS run to the showers.

- There are only three cubicles and a communal shower.

- First come first serve is an indiscriminate way of deciding who gets the cubicles.

- Gatti always gets to the cubicles FIRST.

- Gatti is a chronic masturbator. For him it was like thumb sucking; a deep-rooted psychological comfort.

- No-one waits for the cubicles. You will share with everyone else. What makes YOUR BODY a temple?

- Staring at others in the showers is a TABOO. Secret trust that no-one is gay.

- Staring at the floor in the showers is an EVEN BIGGER TABOO. What are you hiding man? You secretly a homo? The faggot afraid of a hard-on?

- Showering is always the hardest part of the day.

Last melef in, strong big and red. Captain of the dragon slayers, Dilandau Albatou jumps out. If the other melefs screamed his was in agony. He walked, calmly and smoothly straight to the showers.

Dilandau and Showers:

- Dilandau ALWAYS had a cubicle.

- Dilandau NEEDED to shower.

- ALWAYS FOUR-TIMES A DAY. Wake-up shower, post-practice shower, post killing shower, before bed shower.

- If there were no battles to fight, Dilandau would find something to KILL…just as long as long as he could have his even number of showers. The killing was always a bonus.

- There was always fragrance-free non-brand soap in his cubicle

- Dilandau scrubbed his skin until it was red-raw.

- His hands contained permanent blisters.

- Cleanliness is next to Godliness

-Dilandau was his own God

It was usually difficult for the dragon-slayers to stick to an itinerary, fighting usually got in the way. Whatever they were doing, they did TOGETHER. Dilandau was the only one who had any privacy.

Dilandau had a _dirty dirty_ secret.

Dilandau NEEDED his privacy to keep his sanity. Because this secret was the reason why he washed obsessively, this secret was why he burnt and screamed and killed and why he had a sick, twisted infatuation with the king of Fanaliea.

Dilandau was gay.

He hated it.

His deliciously perverse sexuality was an irremovable disease which fascinated and plagued him. Whenever he saw the boy king something jolted inside him, like there was something repressed and squashed at the corner of his mind, pushing, nagging; it made him want to_ scream_ and _rip_ and BURN! He wanted to scratch and pick and bite at that scab and till it bleed and wouldn't stop bleeding and his mental craving was satisfied.

If Dilandau could, Dilandau would scar that pretty little face of His, mar that saintly perfection take away His airs and graces and force Him to become that quivering wreck Dilandau felt whenever he saw Him. If Dilandau could, Dilandau would _fuck_ Him over and over again, kiss Him caress him, kill Him so he would never go.

The dragon slayers were washing.

Gatti was masturbating.

Dilandau was on a low.

He'd done a very, very bad thing.

He'd burnt Fanelia to the ground.

He'd made his prince cry.

It gave him a quivering demented satiation, like after rape glory.

But, somewhere in the recesses of Dilandau's mind there was a sliver of light.

And that light was Celena.

---End---

Reviews would be nice )


End file.
